


Overwatch One-Shots!

by 101firegirl



Category: overwatch
Genre: GUESS WHAT, Lesbians, Multi, One Shot, One-Shots, Shipping, Short One Shot, Widowtracer, fandoms - Freeform, im gay, other ships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101firegirl/pseuds/101firegirl
Summary: basically just a whole bunch of one-shots! you can request whatever you want and ill write it!





	Overwatch One-Shots!

WidowTracer

Tracer, also known as Lena Oxton, was sitting on the couch enjoying some time alone, watching movies and eating ice-cream when she heard something hit the ground. Her head snapped up, only to meet the golden gaze of Widowmaker, formerly known as Amelie Lacroix, now a cold-blooded killer. Lena jumped up in surprise, the empty bowl of ice-cream clattering onto the floor. Widow just watched her, her face showing no emotion, as usual, and Lena laughed nervously

"hello love... you uh, you seem to have found me.." the corner of widow's mouth went up for half a second in a small smirk.

"oui, it seems I have" Lena watched her closely, slowly inching towards her room, where her Chronal Accelerator was on the charger, her pistols on the bed-side table next to it. Widow took a few steps closer, her mouth now in a definite smirk. "cheire, where are you going?" Lena froze

"i-i uh..." she turns and bolts for her door, and Widow reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"i don't thing so, ma cherie, your staying with me" Lena's eyes widen, and she tried to pull away, but Widow just tightened her hold on Lena's arm. "what do you want, Widow?!" she just leaned closer, and whispered in her ear "you"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short, guys but I just wanted to write the short little thing while I could, so if you want more or have an idea on where to take this let me know and ill gladly make a part two


End file.
